


Everything is Beautiful

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Kissing, Language, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair feels super good about everything these days and doesn’t know why.  Or does he?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Wild Card





	Everything is Beautiful

Everything is Beautiful  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair feels super good about everything these days and doesn’t know why. Or does he?   
Genre: Slash First time  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Wild Card  
Warning: Kissing.   
Word Count: 3017  
Beta: Bluewolf. (Thank you, sweetie.) 

Blair Sandburg loved his new job. He was now the Consultant for Major Crimes. He was on a yearly salary that he could live with, he had insurance, which he had never had before and he got paid sick days and vacation. He didn’t get to be a teacher anymore, but he knew when he gave the press conference that would go down the drain. But William Ellison had helped him find a good lawyer and he sued Berkshire Publishing and won. He also sued Rainier and could have returned to his old job, but Simon had offered him this one and Blair felt it was too good to pass up. It was tailor made for him. 

He found himself smiling all the time these days. No matter what case tried to drag him down, he still ended up smiling at the end of the day. Yes, Blair Sandburg was one happy man. He had good friends, a good job and money in the bank. What more could a man ask for, right? 

One of the first things William did when Blair got his settlement was teach Blair how to invest his money. It turned out that Blair was quite the fast learner and he ended up making more money almost overnight. He opened an account for Jim without telling him it was there. Blair would wait for the right moment. And so far, the right moment hadn’t shown itself. 

William also talked Blair into getting a new car. Blair got a Yukon and loved driving it. It was so nice. The only one they had on the lot, that had all the things he wanted, was in burgundy with black interior. Blair thought he might just be settling for this SUV, but ended up loving the damn thing and thinking it was all fate. 

Blair had William over for dinner every Sunday night, even if Jim wasn’t there. He hoped that someday he would be more than just Jim’s friend and wanted William to like him and be comfortable with him. Blair always made William laugh. William enjoyed the young man so much that he hoped someday the two of them would wake up and smell the roses. 

Simon was the first to notice that Blair was always happy and he liked to think that was partly his doing. After all, he had gone to bat for Blair to work with them. And it worked. Now, Blair was doing such impressive work that even Simon was surprised. He looked out into the bullpen and saw Blair smiling as always and wondered if the kid had any lunch plans that day. He had meant to take him out for the last four weeks, but kept forgetting. Today was going to be the day. Simon walked out and up to Blair’s new desk. “Sandburg, would you like to have lunch with me today?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched to see what Blair’s reaction was going to be. They didn’t have long to wait. Blair’s smile only grew larger and he said, “Thank you, Simon. I _would_ like to have lunch with you.”

Blair looked over and saw the look of hurt on Jim’s face and he whispered, “I’ll bring you back something good.”

The smile was back on Jim’s face too. All was right with the world in the bullpen. Everyone went back to doing what they had been doing and Blair waited for lunchtime.

*

Simon and Blair went to a Japanese restaurant and Blair was very excited. The chef was going to chop and cut up everything in front of them while doing it to music. Japanese music. Simon thought Blair would like this. And he wasn’t mistaken. Blair was amazed watching this chef chop, cut and dice everything to music, while throwing the knives around. He ordered the seafood meal because Simon had insisted it was the best. Simon got it also.

“He has no idea how lucky he is, you do know that, right?” Simon asked. 

“Who?” Blair asked. 

Simon laughed and said, “Jim. That’s who. You do everything for him. You’ve got to play a little hard to get, Blair.”

Blair blushed and said, “Jim doesn’t swing that way, Simon.”

“I’m telling you he does. He doesn’t think he has a chance with you. So play hard to get. Make Jim come after you. Make him want you like he’s wanted no one in his life before.”

“I don’t do games real well, Simon. I think I’ll just stay his best friend and hope that someday he’ll wake up.”

“You could be waiting forever, Blair. What do you think of the food?” Simon asked. 

“I love the food. We’ve never come here before and I don’t know why. I love it. It was so entertaining and yet fun to eat at the same time. Thank you for asking me to lunch.”

“You’re most welcome. I’ve been meaning to ask you out for three or four weeks now, and time got away from me.”

“It’s the thought that counts, Simon. Thank you again.” Blair waved to the chef and when he showed up he had a lunch made for Jim in a really nice container that could be heated up in the micro. He also handed Blair the bill for said lunch and Blair almost fainted. Lunch for Jim was $35.00. Blair now knew why they didn’t come here. They were too cheap to spend this kind of money.

“Simon, I have something for you and I don’t want any arguments. Understood?”

Simon looked over at Blair and saw nothing but happiness and decided that it was probably something good for a change. “Sure, what’s up, kid?”

“Stop calling me kid. I hate that. I mean, I really hate that.” Blair pulled out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Simon. “This is for Daryl’s college tuition. You won’t have to worry about it and neither does he.”

Simon looked at the check and just gasped. “Sandburg, this is entirely too much money. I can’t accept it.”

“You agreed to accept it with your smile. So take it, put it in the bank and pay off his tuition. He’s worth it, Simon. I ‘ll never ever have kids, so I would like to spoil yours.”

Simon just sat and stared at the check. “I can tell Daryl, right? I’m going to tell him that you’ll only pay if he keeps his GPA up to standards. What do you think?”

“I think you’re a great dad, Simon. Thank you for lunch. This has been super enjoyable.”

“Thank you for saving my life. I didn’t know where we were going to get the money from this week. You’re a life saver, that’s for sure. Now, let’s get back to the station before Jim puts an APB out on us.”

Blair laughed all the way out to the car. They talked about Daryl the entire way and Blair had a fantastic time filled with happiness from both himself and Simon.

*

When they got off the elevator Jim was waiting. He smiled and said, “I was getting ready to put out an APB on both of you.”

Both Simon and Blair laughed all the way to their desks. Jim took his lunch to heat it up and came back quite happily. 

“Did we get any major calls while we were gone?” Blair inquired. 

“We had a couple of small calls, nothing Major Crimes related at all. Henri and Rafe took one of the calls and Joel and Megan took the other. As far as I know, they didn’t run into any problems, or they would have called for backup.”

“What do you think of lunch?” Blair asked. 

“It’s the best lunch I’ve had in months. I don’t know where this came from but it’s marvelous. You and I are going there some night.”

Blair smiled over at Jim and asked, “Is this a date? Are you asking me on a date?”

Jim blushed and finally said, “Yes, it is. We’ve been dancing around each other for too long. We need to take it up a few notches.”

“In that case, I accept. I would love to go out with you. I don’t know why you chose this day to ask me, but it was a perfect time. I’ve been so happy, now I’m even happier. When is this date?”

“I thought tomorrow night would be good. It’s our day off and we can go see a museum during the day and then dinner at night. I wonder if you need reservations.”

Blair wrote down the number for him and the name of the place. He handed it over to Jim and said, “Make reservations. Let me know what time.”

Blair went back to work as usual and Jim tried to. But he couldn’t. He needed some time to talk to Blair about some things.

Jim got up and went to Simon’s door and rapped on it. Simon motioned for Jim to come in and Jim did just that. “I wondered if Blair and I could take off early today. I asked him out. He accepted, but he seems too happy about it. I want to warn him about me.”

“Sit down,” Simon barked. Jim sat down and waited for Simon to tell him no. “Blair is happier than he’s ever been in his life. Everything is going perfectly for him and he’s just happy. Now that you asked him out, he’ll be complete. He was waiting for you to say something, you know?”

“You know about Blair being gay?” Jim asked. 

“No, I know about Blair being in love with you. I didn’t care if he was gay or not. He’s in love with you. That’s all that matters.”

“Sir, I don’t know that he’s ever been with a guy before. I need to talk to him.”

“Today is Friday. Come back on Monday, both of you. You’ve got two and a half days off. Make good use of them. Don’t piss the kid off. Oh, and he hates being called kid.”

“Okay… I won’t call him that. I don’t want to piss him off, but chances are I will from time to time. I’m a grouchy son-of-a-bitch and he knows it. You would think he’d want to be far, far away from me.”

“Get out of here. Talk to him about it. Good luck. See you Monday morning.” Simon walked him to the door and slammed it behind him, making Jim burst out laughing. 

Blair looked up with many questions in his eyes and Jim said, “We’re off until Monday. I’ll fill you in in the truck.”

“I’ll meet you at the loft because I have my Yukon today. I didn’t drive in with you. Remember?”

“Okay, we’ll meet each other at home. I have a lot of questions.”

“Good…I have lots of answers that I haven’t even used today.”

Jim laughed all the way to the elevator and they got on. As soon as the door shut, Jim said, “Are you sure you want to go out with me?”

“Yes. Now, I’ll meet you and your questions at the loft in 15 minutes. Bye…” Blair said, as he got off the elevator and climbed into his Yukon. 

Jim wished they could drive together, but he had to realize that Blair was a grown up and had his own vehicle.

*

Jim was waiting inside the loft when Blair walked through the door. “Let me hang up my jacket and put my backpack in my room and then we’ll talk.”

Jim wondered how Blair could be so calm all the time. He had had a sense of peace within him for about two months now and Jim wished he could catch it. 

Jim sat down at the table with a cold beer. There was one sitting there for Blair too. Blair came walking out and smiled at the beer on the table. 

“I’d rather have some iced tea. Let me make some up. Jim, do you need a beer to give you courage to talk to me?”

Jim stopped smiling and said, “Well, duh.”

“Give me that beer. You no longer need a beer to talk to me about anything. Understood?”

Jim handed him his beer, which Blair poured down the drain, then rinsed out the bottle and put it in the recycle bin before he started the iced tea. Finally when he was done, he had two big glasses and set them at the table. 

Jim tasted his and said, “This is so good. What kind of tea is it?”

“That’s really what you wanted to ask me? What kind of tea did I use?” Blair snickered. 

“You’re right. I have tons of questions and none of them have to do with tea. Although, it is great tea. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Jim. Now ask away.”

“Have you ever dated a man before?” Jim asked, very seriously. 

“Jim, I wasn’t born 30 years old. I dated guys in high school and college. Next question?”

“Were you ever in love with them?”

“There was one that I totally loved but he turned out to be a jerk. So I was glad I found that out before I slept with him.”’

“So you never slept with any of them?”

“Do you think I’m weird or something? Of course I slept with a couple of guys. And I liked it, before you ask the next question. But none of them saw me as anything special. Jim, when I look in your eyes I see a man in love. One that thinks I’m special. I’m willing to take that chance if you are.”

Jim smiled at him. “Do you have questions for me?”

“I do. I have a few. I think they’re easy ones. Were you ever in love with a guy?”

“No, Chief, I wasn’t. I thought I was once, but it turned out he was using me and it was just lust.”

“Okay… How do you feel about moving my stuff up to your room today? We don’t have to do anything, I would just like to be in the same room as you. I’m wild about you, Jim. Even when you’re grumpy, I love you.”

Jim smiled at Blair once again, except the smile grew larger. Jim felt like his face was going to crack from the smiling. 

“One last question, Jim,” Blair said. 

“Hit me, Blair.”

“How do you feel about being with a man that has a lot more money than you? Would that bother you for any reason?”

Jim looked at Blair like he had lost his mind. “What are you talking about, Chief?”

Blair pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Jim. “First of all, this is for you, from me. I came into some money and I’d like to share it with you. Your dad has taught me how to play the markets, so I’ve made even more since I was awarded the money from Berkshire Publishing. Your dad didn’t tell you did he? He’s the one that found the lawyer for me.”

Jim opened the envelope and saw the check. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, making Blair laugh. Jim smiled and said, “I take it you sued those fuckers.”

“I did and I won. I even got my job back at Rainier, but then Simon told me about the Consultant job and it worked for me. Everything I wanted was in one package. All I had to do was be happy. And I am, Jim. Life is wonderful and beautiful.”

“In answer to your question, I don’t mind a rich boyfriend at all. Especially if you plan on picking up the tab now and then.”

Both men laughed. “Thank you for the check, Blair. I’m going to invest it and give some to Simon for Daryl’s college tuition.”

“Too late. I already paid that off. Simon was so happy, that he told me to ask you out.”

“He’s crazy about you, Blair. So am I.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now, I say we move everything upstairs now and go out to eat tonight. Then after our date, we can sleep together. I like that idea very much.”

“Let me get reservations first, Blair. Then we’ll make plans.”

Jim called and got them made for 7:30 that night. That gave them hours to do the bedroom up right. 

“Jim, I have one last question.”

“I’m ready, Chief.”

“Will you love me today, tomorrow and forever?”

“I will. Will you do the same with me, even when I’m grumpy and grouchy?”

“I will. Why do I feel like we just said marriage vows? I’ll love you forever, Jim. You never have to worry about that.”

“Can I kiss you, Blair?”

“You can…”

Jim leaned in and they shared their first kiss. It was filled with joy, laughter, happiness and love. Both of the men could feel the good feelings.

When they pulled away from each other Blair said, “This is going to be a long fucking date isn’t it?”

“I believe it is, but one that will be worth it. I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim. We’re not even a real couple yet and we already said ‘I love you’ to each other. This is off to a good start, I think.”

“You know why I really asked you out?” Jim wondered. 

“Why?”

“Because with you, everything is beautiful. And I wanted to share in your life. I wanted that feeling that you have all the time.”

“I have bad days too, Jim.”

“But we’re not going to let them get us down are we?”

“We sure aren’t. Now, did you mention helping me move everything upstairs?”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
